


In the Pale Moonlight

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, First Meetings, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: On the one hand, pubs on Valentine's Day are the worst. On the other, they are a delightful place to pick up an evening's company.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	In the Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



Certain establishments on the mortal plane were avoided by the King of Hell when he came topside. Denizens of the wizarding world had a tendency to get a little snippy where Heaven and Hell were concerned. Angels and demons tended to be mouthy about their powers, and wizards loved to remind them about their natural tolerance against said powers.

When topside on Valentine’s, though, Lucifer Morningstar did love a challenge. Very few things were as satisfying as seducing his way into the impeccably tailored suit of a handsome blonde wizard. Especially when he did so with such an annoying handicap.

~*~*~*~*~*~

From the moment he laid eyes on the dapper man in the red and black suit, Draco Malfoy knew who he’d be leaving with at the end of the night.

“Sometimes I think St. Valentine might have been the devil,” he said when the man was at his side, sneering at the pub’s numerous decorations.

“Oh, definitely not,” the handsome stranger insisted, smirking. “You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Has anyone?”

“That line works better with muggles.” He held out his hand. “Lucifer Morningstar. I would love to buy you a drink.”


End file.
